<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Genmedic by Enchantedtalisman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890007">Genmedic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman'>Enchantedtalisman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, Incest, M/M, Medical Ninja Naruto, Namikaze Clan, On the spot worldbuilding, Reincarnation, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up as a baby is tough. Especially when all Naruto remembers is being a Hokage.</p>
<p>It's weird. And confusing, and a little frustrating. What's worse is knowing it's not really him. Or well it is, but not his original baby body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Yamanaka Inoichi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Inoichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Genmedic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>....One day I will stop making new wips before I finish my old ones. This chapter is rather shorter than I'd normally post for a firstie, but I'm excited about writing a Medic-Naruto cuz there's not enough of that trope. Also Time Travel, Also Minato/Naruto cuz I'm a hot mess and I have a kink for em.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>(If you dislike it, the back button is right there and no one is forcing you to read it tbqh)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up as a baby is tough. Especially when all Naruto remembers is being a Hokage.</p>
<p>It's weird. And confusing, and a little frustrating. What's worse is knowing it's not really <em>him</em>. Or well it is, but not his original baby body.</p>
<p>Perhaps someone had assassinated him? Naruto doubts there would be a lot of things that Kurama couldn't fix but a fast and strong enough beheading would technically be one of those things.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Naruto doesn't have a lot to go on. Other than his new family. His parents once again having passed away. But his caretaker is a kind faced woman named Kurou. Her hands are gentle, and her voice while not melodic is honestly rather charming.</p>
<p>She is also the caretaker of the Namikaze children. Unlike most clans, Namikaze tend to rear their  young together. Allowing communal daycares to be formed by whoever either isn't working that day or who can't work for whatever reason. Also, unlike most clans, Namikaze is a mix of Shinobi and civilians. Most of the latter tend to still take some practice in the Shinobi Arts after all it's hard not too when the Academy teaches almost every subject just as well as the civilian schools--if not more rigorously; but the majority work in different occupations.</p>
<p>Kurou is one of the few cartakers who is always around. Like her partner Naoko who comes sometimes to teach the older children skills. Sometimes it's as simple as making a particular handseal and other times it's as complex as learning how to make a meal. Considering how many orphans the Namikaze clan has, it makes sense to teach them as much as possible.</p>
<p>Naruto learns a lot he didn't in his first life; like how to properly form each handseal (he hadn't realized how much chakra he had wasted simply because no one had taught him the cleanest form of each one, and because he had plenty to spare), how to use a simple water jutsu to drink from the very air itself, and how to cook and clean in a way that while familiar is nice to relearn.</p>
<p>It takes literally <em>far too long</em> for Naruto to learn these things though. But it's actually rather nice having a childhood that's peaceful and kind. Also absolutely stressful enough that he uses kai and disrupts his chakra enough that he listens to his cartakers say this;</p>
<p>"I don't know why this keeps happening. A baby's chakra like Akira's shouldn't be doing this at all." Kurou mutters, and she actually sounds worried. Running a gentle medic-green hand over Naruto once more.</p>
<p>"Don't have a clue, Dear. Whatever it is doesn't seem to be hurting him. Perhaps it's a latent bloodline talent?" Naoko who mimics her green hand over Naruto.</p>
<p>They're flustered enough that they bring in a shinobi from the clan to watch over him. It's oddly sweet, but also a reality check. This is still Konoha, a ninja village. Making a fuss this much as a baby can't be healthy. So, Naruto or <em>Akira</em> accepts that this is real. Even if he desperately wants to go back to Sakura and Sasuke, and awkwardly flirting with Konohamaru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five years pass in Naruto's life and it's oddly frustrating knowing his body can't keep up with his mind. He sometimes wonders if this is how people like Sasuke and Neji felt when they hit a road block. But it eventually passes, and he <em>learns</em> because having caretakers who <em>want</em> to teach him is vastly superior to people like Kakashi and Jiraiya (who, as much as Naruto loved them, didn't care to train him extensively or properly).</p>
<p>Ironically, Naruto learns the more subtle chakra abilities first.</p>
<p>In his defense, and Sakura's faded laughter (though sadly it's only his mind, and not actually her), Kurou and Naoko use medical ninjutsu <em>all the time</em>. Enough so that Naruto doesn't so much ask, but mimics them and after that it's almost natural to heal his own cuts and bruises before they find him. He's not great at it--no prodigy, but he certainly learns it quickly.</p>
<p>Of course, Naruto isn't as sneaky as he thinks he is.</p>
<p>"If you heal one more cut by yourself, I will put you in one of my classes, young Akira." Naoko tutts at Naruto.</p>
<p>Which is, anticlimatic as it may appear to be, how Naruto finds himself learning the medical arts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Namikaze are known for their medium chakra reserves and medium chakra control. Or that's what Naruto has assumed--because that's what he had learned through his five years of living in the Namikaze Clan's housing district.</p>
<p>In actuality they're known for their speed. Naruto hasn't ever really noticed, but well it makes sense. Sasuke had a very slight build that allowed him to be fast. Kakashi was a Jounin. Sakura had caught up through sheer force of will and tenacity. Most of Naruto's opponents had been one step higher than him in power if not more.</p>
<p>Now as a Namikaze?</p>
<p>Naruto moves like it's nothing. He has to wonder how in the world the Namikaze clan died out in his time, because he certainly never heard of them while a Hokage or before.</p>
<p>Still speed is just the tip of their talents, from being able to naturally wield wind chakra from birth supposedly--though Naruto has yet to see anyone in his little group of family and friends use them instinctively, to boosting their bodies not only with chakra but with the natural wind around them.</p>
<p>Naruto seems to learn faster too in this body. It's like having Kurama's chakra inside of him compounded with the Uzumaki vast reserves doesn't impede him as much. Sure, he's no <em>Genius</em> but it doesn't take ages to learn something anymore, and he can actually--okay, <em>mostly</em> sit still. He still has moments where he had trouble focusing, and Naoko gave him medicine that helps quiet his mind, but for the most part it's like going from an A rank mission to a C Rank (a D rank with the medicine actually).</p>
<p>Awkwardly enough, what does come off as Genius level is his ability to make traps and Genjutsu. Which while not intended as his early studies of Medical jutsu become added when he creates his first perfect henge to hide from <em>another</em> practice (and gets caught), and when he makes several traps in the Hyuuga Main Branch (and also gets a public scolding, and then treats for a week from the Clan Head).</p>
<p>So, most of Naruto's sixth and seventh year of life is being trained in arts that he's either really good at (trap making) or skills that he only knows the mere basics of. It's actually...invigorating. Sure, Naruto doesn't understand why it matters that he learn what's the difference between upper, middle, and lower layers of skin are, but he does it anyway.</p>
<p>Because when he does get it, his teachers give him this <em>look</em>. Like they're proud of him.</p>
<p>Naruto hasn't had that unfiltered pride directed at him so young and so intensely. He loves it.</p>
<p>"I'm going to be the best Medical and Genjutsu and Trap Shinobi in the village, believe it!" Naruto tells his teacher, Noako and Yumiko passionately.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you will, Akira-kun," Yumiko says, his smile wide and charming.</p>
<p>Naoko nods, but then points at the fish in front of them, "But perhaps save the fish before making declarations of the future."</p>
<p>The teachers laugh at Naruto's sudden scrambling.</p>
<p>It's also the first time in this new life that he's stated a dream. Unlike his last life, Naruto wasn't laughed at or mocked.</p>
<p>This might not be so bad. Naruto thinks so, and carefully gathers the chakra to his hand, before changing it to the green of medical chakra. He can do this.</p>
<p>Believe it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>